Life in a Horror Movie
by TheStrangeLittleAngel
Summary: Sixteen characters were chosen to participate in an event that will test both their physical and mental capabilities. Of course, it wasn't by choice, but rather they were forced into the situation. They were given no other option than to abide by the rules and give it their best, or die along the way.
1. Something's Gone Wrong

**WARNING: Later chapters can and will contain depictions of character death, violence, and possible gore. Please TURN BACK NOW if you aren't okay with any of that.**

**Chapter 1 | Karkat Vantas**

He had a roaring headache when he woke up. Immediately, he brought his hand up to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. It was typical for Karkat to wake up like this on most days, so he didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. That was until he had opened his eyes to find the room he was in was nothing like the one he had fallen asleep in.

The walls were a color that he couldn't see as being anything other than baby shit green; far different from the grayscale walls of his own room. His trashy romantic comedy posters, TV, computer, and everything else weren't there either. There was just an oak writing desk with a few pieces of paper on it, a matching chair, a bed with some simple white sheets, a closet on the other side of the room, and a small rug with the same coloring as the walls. The floor itself was wooden. An overhead light was on the ceiling above. Other than that, there wasn't much to the room. Not even a window.

Despite how terrified he was, the only expression he could manage was wrinkling his nose up in disgust at what he saw. Next came anger. Where was he? Who brought him there? He wanted to shout out in frustration. _No._ _You've heard of shit like this before, Vantas. You're not that idiotic, are you? _Karkat paused, taking what his subconscious told him into thought. No, he would stay quiet for the time being.

Instead, he carefully got up from the bed and walked towards the desk. The sheets of paper were blank. Wonderful. What the hell was he supposed to do with them? The brown-haired boy grunted and made his way over to the closet to investigate it instead. He opened it to find a set of clothing eerily similar to what he had at his own house. No, wait, they were the same. Oh great, so this fuckhead kidnapper or whatever not only brought him here, but went through his belongings as well? That made him feel all warm and cozy inside. He slammed the door to the closet shut just a little too hard.

Okay, he needed to stop wasting time and get the hell out of his situation. There was another door in the room, one that could only be the exit in his mind. Carefully, he opened it and examined his surroundings before stepping foot out the door.

There was nothing special about the hallway the door led into. There were a few other rooms around his, and then abrupt turns cut off his vision from there. The walls were a faded orange and the carpeted flooring was an off-white. A few lights were hung along the walls.

Once he made sure there were no obvious traps, he stepped out onto the floor. He started down the path on the right, walking slowly and paying close attention to what was going on around him. He knew he'd be fucked if he let someone get the better of him, so he decided keeping an insanely high guard was the best for his own safety. He looked down the hall once he reached the turn. There weren't any doors, but the lights and path continued on until they reached a stop and opened up into what appeared to be stairs.

This was great! In Karkat's mind, the stairs meant he'd make it to another floor, which could lead to an exit. He was about ready to make a dash for it until he heard a pair of voices. His eyes widened and he stepped closer until he was able to make out the conversation going on.

"I can't get it to budge, Kanaya! God damnit," A young girl's voice hissed. The sound of irritation was strongly present in her words, and Karkat couldn't blame her. Then a loud bang erupted. It was something akin to the sound of a fist banging against a door.

"Calm down, Vriska," Another girl said in a much more mellow voice. This had to have been the voice of the one the first girl had mentioned. "The problem isn't going to fix itself if you injure your hand."

"What are we supposed to do, then?" The girl, who was apparently named Vriska, asked. "Sit here and rot away? I'm not going to stand for that!"

"Hush," Kanaya demanded. "We don't know if we're alone here or not. We don't know if we're in _danger_ or not."

Vriska sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I suggest we keep moving," Kanaya offered. "If we can't get out through this door, maybe there is another where we can."

"Well, I hope so."

"Alright, come along then."

At the sound of footsteps, Karkat let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Once he was sure he would be out of their line of vision, he made his way downstairs. As Vriska had mentioned, the door wouldn't move, even though he could turn the handle. It was like the thing was locked from the outside. This brought forth a hushed groan from the boy. If he wasn't sure that this place was incredibly creepy, he was now.

He rested against the door for a moment, trying to wrap his head around his current situation. Given how his headache hadn't went away, he wasn't sure what to make of it. If he had seen where those girls were heading, he could have tailed them to possibly figure some shit out. Though he wasn't able to completely gather up his sense of direction at that time. Even if he could, the obnoxious echo of their shoes walking against the tiled floor of the room had made it completely impossible for him to pinpoint anything.

Eventually, he stood upright again. He needed to do something, and standing there all day wouldn't help his situation in the slightest. Karkat glanced in the two directions he could go. One led to a large, arched doorway. The other, a couple doors. He opted for the open area and was about to start walking when he heard another voice.

"Karkat?"

Oh shit.


	2. Realization

**Chapter 2 | Kanaya Maryam**

Kanaya gestured towards Vriska with a wave towards the side of the stairway with the doors. "Alright, come along then."

The two wandered off towards the end of the large room, choosing to head into the room on the left. Once the door they had entered closed behind them, Kanaya's companion decided to speak again.

"I'm seriously getting a bad vibe from this place."

"Only just now?"

"Oh, shut up."

The African American lady raised her hands in surrender. "No need to get snappy, Vriska. I'm just as worried as you are."

Vriska mumbled something along the lines of "sure as hell don't show it" under her breath. Kanaya chose to ignore her and instead examined their surroundings.

The place was a large, lavishly decorated room, something of which Kanaya dreamed about owning one day. Towards one end, there was a fireplace, which hadn't been lit. A settee and two armchairs were spread out around it along with two end tables, one of which held a lamp, and the other, a vase with a bouquet of mixed flowers. A carpet ran from under the settee to just short of where Kanaya was standing. The entire place was colored in creamy brown, along with the furniture, and whatever wood that was shown was a nice mahogany. It would have been a stunning sight, had the fact Kanaya woke up in the house without any sort of knowledge as to why she was there not existed.

Vriska had already plunked herself down on the settee. "The windows are boarded up, just like all the others. It's hard to imagine this place is so well decorated. It probably looks like hell from the outside."

Kanaya rested in one of the armchairs. "I suppose we can give up searching for a moment or two and catch our breath. We've been on our feet since we ran into each other."

"It's like this goddamn house doesn't want us to leave," Vriska grumbled. She was sprawled out with one leg resting over one of the arms of the sofa, and the other handing off the side. Both of her arms were flung above her head, and one of the plush, chocolate-colored pillows that had been placed on the couch was resting against her face. Kanaya had seen her in such a position before. It was a sign that showed her frustration clearly, as if the blonde girl's attitude wasn't a dead giveaway itself.

"We'll find our way out eventually," Kanaya assured her. "This place seems to be fairly tricky. It was obvious the person who set it up wanted to keep us here as long as possible, but that doesn't mean we can't escape."

"Yeah, sure."

Silence fell between the two afterwards. Kanaya grew tired of it after a few minutes and shifted uncomfortably in her seat before speaking again. "Well, I suppose we should continue our search."

Vriska lifted the pillow from her face and quirked an eyebrow at the other. This prompted a sigh from the fashionista.

She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Very well then, I will go back out. Feel free to take as long as you need." Without waiting for Vriska to respond, she walked out of the door that she came in from.

Kanaya made her way back towards the entrance until she saw another pair of people already standing there. Her instincts told her to keep out of their line of vision, so she stuck to the side of the grand stairway, peering through the rails.

The male was rather tall and skinny. Most of him was covered up by a dark grey turtleneck and baggy sweat pants. The only thing Kanaya could really see was his messy brown hair. "So let me get this straight; we're trapped in some kind of mansion and there is no definite escape out of this horrid place without causing serious injury to ourselves."

The young lady accompanying him was much shorter. She wore bright red framed sunglasses, a teal shirt, gray jeans, and was holding onto what appeared to be a cane. "Yep, pretty much."

"Not only that, but there are at least six other people here, all of which we don't even know?"

"There's probably more, but that's the amount I've come across."

The man grunted. "Well, that's fucking wonderful, now isn't it?"

"Don't you have your cell phone on you?" The lady inquired, fiddling with her cane somewhat nervously.

"No, I don't have jack shit on me. My wallet, keys, cell phone, and all of my other shit is still back at my house. It's not like this asshole would of held any qualms over taking that shit off me anyways. They already went through my belongings."

The lady's head perked up at that last sentence. "You too? They put a change of my own clothes in the closet in my room."

Now that Kanaya thought about it, she hadn't really bothered checking her own closet. She was more or less worried as to why she was in a foreign place. Of course, checking at that point wasn't an option, given she didn't want to be seen by these people. She didn't know how they would've reacted when they came face to face with her. Everyone in this house was bound to be just as unsettled as she was at that time.

"Well, at least they're hospitable," The man laughed. "Something tells me if they took the time to do this with everyone else here, then they plan on keeping us around a while. I don't know about you, Terezi, but I'm not going to stick around."

Terezi. Kanaya was sure she had heard that name before. Though she couldn't place a finger on it.

Terezi spoke up again, breaking her from her thought. "We need to find a way out then."

"Way to state the fucking obvious."

The girl shoved him lightly after he said that. "Shut your mouth, Karkat. Anyways, if you want to keep searching, be my guest. I haven't found a single clue that'll lead us to our escape."

"It'd help if you could actually see," Karkat grumbled, which prompted another shove from Terezi.

The young lady was blind? Kanaya furrowed her brow at that thought. No, she was definitely sure she had heard that name before. Oh well, she'd have time to contemplate it when she met back up with Vriska. It didn't seem that the pair would leave any time soon, so Kanaya decided it would have been best for her to head back to her friend anyways. Though, she hadn't realized her movement caught the attention of them.

"Stop!" Karkat shouted, freezing Kanaya in her tracks.

Slowly, she turned to face them. Both Karkat and Terezi were looking her way. "Um, hello."

"Wait, you're that girl from earlier," He stated. "The one who was out here with that agitated one."

"Vriska?" Kanaya asked. Had Karkat been watching them from the steps? She knew she had heard something up there, but decided it was best to ignore it at the time.

"Yeah, whatever," Karkat mumbled. "I'm guessing from your conversation with her, you're in the same predicament as everyone else?"

She nodded. "It seems so."

His companion spoke up this time. "Hm, I guess that makes eight now. I don't remember hearing this girl's voice before, though the name Vriska rings a bell."

Karkat turned towards Terezi. "Really?"

Terezi nodded in return, and her grip on her cane seemed to tighten. "I use to go to school with a girl with that name. I doubt the name's common, so this might be the same person. If so, I don't really want to talk to her."

Suddenly, a realization hit the fashionista. No, she needed to get away from the two. She gave them a polite smile and a wave. "I'm really sorry, but I better get back to my friend now. It was nice meeting you two, however."

She headed back in the direction of the door, opening and shutting it behind her once she reached it. She was sure Karkat had said something else to her, but she didn't want to stay around. Of course she remembered the name Terezi. She was the girl Vriska hung around with back in middle school. She was also the very same girl Vriska blinded at the end of her freshman year.


End file.
